Influence of the Night
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: On a stormy night Harry Potter is found bleeding to death on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage by a powerful witch who heals and later adopts him. A new name, raised so very differently to what Dumbledore planned; how will the Wizarding world handle Hadrian Night? In fact how will Voldemort handle the intelligent and cunning Slytherin son of his enemies? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a new story for you guys and this time I will be covering the Hogwarts years. There is an OC, Harry's new mum and will be a rather centric figure popping in and out. If you're not too fond of OC's well I'm afraid there is nothing to be done about it.**

**Also I do apologise for my appalling ability to update but as I'm currently unemployed for the moment I should be able to get more chapters out but no promises, I have so many ideas running around my head I don't know where to start.**

**Well now that I've bored you with my drivel on with the story! Oh and I neither own any characters nor make any profit from this story, it is merely for enjoyment.**

**Ta **

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter One – Where it Began~**

_The night was dark and stormy, lightning slashing violently across the sky as it rumbled in displeasure. Large droplets of rain unrelenting as they pelted the ground in evidence of the heaven's anguish. Gale force winds battered against buildings in fury, trying to shatter glass and awake those sleeping soundly within the walls, safely warm and cosy completely oblivious to the raging storm outside as the heavens mourn the blood that had been shed this night._

_A lone shadow calmly walked amongst the chaos, neither wind nor rain appeared to even dare touch the figure cloaked in robes darker than the shadows, the only sign of colour being a pale starlight identified as strands of hair falling gracefully to frame the pale feminine face hidden by the robe's hood, startling golden eyes glowing brightly with each strike of lightning in the sky. _

_The tall woman, standing an impressive five foot and eleven inches, strode at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk, humming a cheerful tune under her breath, a mysterious little smile playing about full rosy lips. The woman was content, her golden eyes alight with triumph. After all it wasn't everyday someone earned the allegiance of Britain's coven of Vampires, let alone a single cunning witch._

_However this witch was unpledged to either side of the war that was currently winding down to a temporary hiatus with the Lord of the Dark side being vanquished, at least in the public's opinion, our young intelligent witch is no fool and does not doubt the Dark Lord shall rise again, but let us digress it is not merely her status as unpledged that won her the loyalties of the vampires but rather a very interesting and persuasive potion our witch created._

_It is not just any old potion but a potion every Vampire would kill to get their hands on when the word had drifted along the grapevine as our witch intended. How else would she have gotten into the coven if not by capture? Yes even the rumour of a potion to allow Vampires to once again stand in the light of the sun for several hours was very tempting to any Vampire and all our witch needed was to allow herself to be captured and taken deep in the coven to face the elders._

_But our witch wasn't sorted into the house of Slytherin for no reason. Before she confirmed that the potion was real or a lie she demanded their unconditional and unwavering loyalty. This of course did not go over well however the cunning Slytherin that she is she proposed a compromise, if she could prove that the potion worked they would swear their loyalty and in return she would create a potion that would make the change permanent, they would no longer have to fear the light of day._

_Needless to say her potion obviously worked and she now had the allegiance of Britain's entire population of Vampires. What a wonderful night it was, though it would still take years to create a permanent cure for them she can easily brew large quantities of the Light Elixir and provide it for her new comrades. _

_It was a happy night for one Alya Night and it was reflected in her golden eyes. However her triumphant mood was very soon to go downhill. For as Alya walked further up the muggle street her sharp eyes caught sight of a small lump laying before the door of an orphanage…a shivering bloody lump that gave a quiet whimper as thunder rolled overhead as if trying to comfort the small bleeding child._

_For a moment Alya was frozen on the spot until wide gold eyes narrowed and quickly darkened to a stormy grey as concern shot through her. Quickly making her way to the child's side Alya knelt unheeded by the blood that began to soak her robes and gently reached out to place a hand on the child's shoulder only to startle as the body flinched violently away from her, bright jade green eyes staring fearfully at her._

"_Great Salazar child how are you even conscious?" Alya breathed as with the boy's movement she discovered many wounds marring his body. The boy's response was a whimper and he curled tighter into himself whispering in a tiny voice that he was sorry that he would be good from now on._

_Fury quickly darkened the starlight hair to a dark bloody red, the same shade as the fluid flowing far too freely from the boy. If he was not healed soon he would die and Alya would be damned if she sat by and allowed a child to die, muggle or not._

"_Shh child, I'm not going to hurt you." Alya pitched her voice low and soothing, trying to find those startling green eyes again. Unfortunately the boy merely curled on himself tighter and when she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder he suddenly shouted._

"_No!" The voice was desperate and broken, the boy had been crying for Salazar knows how long but that was not what caught Alya's attention. When the boy had spoken he had lashed out with magic and would have sent her flying had she not reflexively put up a shield. Her eyes darkened further until they were an unholy black, such was her fury. It was obvious he was a member of the orphanage and they had done this._

"_Oh dear child," Alya whispered reaching out once again and ignoring the boy's magic that lashed at her and ever so gently placed her hands on either side of his blood and tear stained face, gently guiding the boy's terrified eyes to her now compassionate silver. "What have those bastards done to you?"_

_The boy just stared at her fearfully, making Alya's heart clench. Anyone who harmed a child earned her utmost contempt but for a muggle to harm a magical child, well words cannot describe her fury. Tenderly Alya wrapped the terrified boy in her arms and slowly stood, reaching out with her magic to soothingly twine with his chaotic magic._

"_I promise that I won't hurt you child, I only wish to help," Alya told the boy quietly as she held him close. "But I'm going to have to put you into a deep sleep and the next time you wake you won't hurt anymore." Alya wasn't entirely sure if he got all that but nonetheless gave the boy a tender smile and her eyes warmed to an earthy brown before turning a soothing sky blue as she put the child to sleep._

_Seconds later, after casting a glance back at the orphanage to memorise the name so she could return at a later date and mete out an appropriate punishment, Alya apparated to one of her many manors located in the wilderness of Scotland and surprisingly close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sitting only a few miles away separated by the vastness that is the Forbidden Forest, though her manor is of course shielded from muggles and magical humans alike, Alya liked her privacy._

_As soon as Alya arrived she immediately headed to the bathroom and spelled the bathtub to fill with tepid water as she stripped the boy of the disgusting rages that were laughably called clothes. When the tub was several inches full Alya lowered the tiny bleeding body into the water, supporting his head with one hand while she carefully ceased the bleeding, the water quickly turning a sickening shade of red there was so much blood but she could not stop the bleeding if she could not see the wound._

_It surprisingly didn't take that long to get all the wounds to stop bleeding, they were numerous but the boy was small and she was astonished the boy still lived, he had lost more blood then should be possible to survive but alive he was and his magic was furiously fighting to keep him that way._

_Quickly spelling the dirty water away Alya picked the boy up and placed him gently on her bed before gathering the necessary potions she would need, blood replenishing potion, pain reliever, strengthening potion and nutrition potion being among them and several healing salves for the different types of wounds the boy had sustained._

_Returning to the bed Alya whipped out her wand and carefully closed any open wounds she could find before first coaxing a blood replenishing potion down the boy's throat followed by a pain reliever potion, he had to be in so much pain and the salves had a tendency to burn while they healed as well, not to mention the broken bones she needed to heal._

_Soon enough all of the child's wounds were tended to and were healing rapidly, all that was left was a slight cut above his left eyebrow that she had missed earlier because it was covered by the unruly black hair falling into his eyes._

_Sitting on the side of the bed Alya leaned forward with a clean damp cloth to wipe the blood away however Alya got a shock when she brushed aside the black hair. There was a scar on the child's forehead but it was not just any scar, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt._

"_Harry Potter, how in Salazar's name did you end up in a muggle orphanage?" Alya's voice was barely a whisper as she stared down at the boy who was apparently responsible for the Dark Lord Voldemort's demise._

_Alya had gone to school with Lily and James Potter and knew them well enough that they would never send their son to a muggle orphanage, they would have specified in their wills that the child would go to his godfather Sirius Black or if he was unavailable then to Remus Lupin but never to a muggle orphanage. Fools though they were for trusting a man like Albus Dumbledore, they would never put their son intentionally in harm's way. _

_So that led Alya to the only conclusion possible to make – Albus Dumbledore was once again messing in other people's lives. Alya truly despised that man, she had never liked him to begin with when she had first entered the halls of Hogwarts at eleven. _

_Alya was not only a metamorphmagus – an ability of the Black family to change her appearance, from her ancestors marrying into the Black family – she was also able to see magic and that included a person's aura – this ability is unique to the Night family only and as luck would have it, after skipping several generations, both abilities had awakened in Alia – and Albus Dumbledore's aura was a filthy blinding white with veins the colour of blood and sickly yellow. _

_Dumbledore's magical core was light as the man only used light Magic but the taint upon the man's soul had discoloured the once pure white. Red was the colour of betrayal and the yellow was deception, manipulation; the man was just downright revolting in Alya's opinion and she had no doubt he was to blame for what has happened to little Harry._

_Alya thought for hours and decided she would adopt the little boy by blood adoption and raise him to be an intelligent, strong, powerful and confident wizard with the cunning, deviousness and wit to match. She would have to think up a name for him as well, Harry was rather bland. _

_Alya will of course require the boy's consent first though, performing the ritual without his consent would only turn him away from her. Alya needed and wanted the boy to trust her no matter how long it takes. She had always wanted a child and this child she hadn't known a day had already enticed her worry, fear, desperation and her protectiveness and she had become furious for him, for the way he has been treated; she will love the child, that she knows already, but will the child love her?_

_But that is a thought for another time, Alya thought to herself as she watched the boy begin to stir, resisting the urge to sit on the edge of the bed and coddle the child, he was not ready for contact of the physical sort and so Alya remained in her seat beside her bed and waited for those green eyes to flicker open._

"_How are you feeling Harry?" Alya asked quietly, wincing when the boy flinched and scrambled against the head board and huddled fearfully there. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you Harry and I intended to keep my word." The boy's eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion surprising Alya._

"_How do you know my name?" His voice was still rather creaky, likely from the screaming he must have done the night before._

"_That is hard to explain Harry and is quite a long story," Alya began, resting her chin in her left hand and kept her eyes on the pair that refused to be intimidated by her thoughtful viridian. "To put it simply though everyone in my world knows who you are." Harry frowned and Alya was hard pressed not to cuddle him he was so cute, no more than six with thick unruly dark hair bright green eyes and smooth flawless skin – thanks to her excellent healing skills._

"_What do you mean 'your' world and why do your eyes and hair change colour?" Alya smiled at the confused twist of Harry's lips, amused by the enquiry about her hair and eyes._

"_Well as I said it is along story so perhaps it would prove more useful if I showed you." Alya replied thoughtfully and pulled out her thirteen and a half inch ebony wand, inlaid with dark forest green vines and leaves upon the handle. "This, Harry, is a wand and with it I can do magic."_

"_Magic isn't real, you're lying." Alya wasn't sure whether to be amused by the boy's suspicion or furious that a child of only six did not believe in magic; she decide to feel amused otherwise she may end up going out and commuting homicide and Azkaban isn't all that fun to play in._

"_Isn't it?" Alya countered quietly and tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. "Then how do you explain all the wounds you had only five hours ago that are now gone?" Alya watched as his eyes widened in sudden realisation; he hadn't realised he no longer hurt, having been in pain for so long he forgot what it was like to feel normal and he could feel that his ribs were no longer broken, neither were his thumb and forefinger on his left hand._

"_How?" Harry whispered, his right hand splayed across his chest, his eyes wide in shock._

"_Magic dear child," Alya answered the whispered question. "It is real and you, child, are magical just like me. Has anything every happened around you that wasn't explainable, when you were angry or scared?" Alya smoothly cut in before Harry could voice his denial that he was magical._

"_But magic can't be real, it just can't be…" Alya stared sadly at Harry and with slow deliberate movements moved to sit on the end of the bed, never taking her gaze from the eyes that watched her every move, limbs tense in case he should need to make a quick getaway._

"_It is real Harry, let me show you." Alya did not wait for a reply but gave a gentle wave of her wand and several multi-coloured birds shot out the tip of the black wood._

_Harry stared amazed at the birds, they had just come out of thin air and were flying lazily around the room. One predominately green bird even flew down and perched on the head board by Harry's head and gave a sooth clothing cry._

"_That is a King Parrot," Alya informed Harry as he tentatively reach a hand out to the beautiful green and orange bird, smoothing down the soft feathers. "It is a bird found in Australia and the spell I used to bring him here is called Avis."_

"_Avis." Harry tried the word out on his tongue, still torn between believing that he was dreaming, that the woman before him was mad or it was true. He couldn't decide._

"_Perhaps it might be easier for you to understand if you held a wand." Alya interrupted Harry's thoughts making him jump slightly and his eyes jumped to her steel coloured eyes, her expression serious. "I will allow you to hold my wand Harry but know this, no witch or wizard gives their wand lightly, even if only for a few seconds, it requires a great deal of trust." _

"_Then why are you even suggesting it?" Harry asked quietly and was surprisingly awarded with a smile and the softening of steel eyes to silver._

"_Because I trust you Harry and I hope that, with time, you will trust me to…" Harry's soft voice interrupted her._

"_Why?" Alya smiled and her eyes turned the warm chocolate brown he remembered from last night._

"_Because, Harry, I like you and would like to offer you a home here," Harry's eyes widened impossibly at that but narrowed again as Alya continued to speak. "But we will get to that in a little bit, first take my wand and tell me what you feel."_

_Harry eyed the dark wood handle being held out to him, debating with himself. Just this once he'd like for this to be true, that this smiling woman with eyes and hair that changed colour was being honest and true to him. It is with that yearning Harry reached out a shaking hand and gently grasped the handle of the wand._

_He gasped at the feeling that flowed through him, it was hot and cold at the same time, painful but also amazing. He felt something inside him stir and reach out to do battle with the energy swirling around the wand. Through all this the woman he had yet to even get the name of smiled a gentle smile and asked what he felt._

"_I feel…"_

"Aren't you still too young to be reminiscing mother?" Alya scowled as the memory around her was disrupted by the amused voice of the eleven year old pain in the behind formerly known as Harry James Potter, now known as Hadrian Thuban Night, Alya's blood adopted son.

"It is never too soon to reminisce when the subject is you my insolent son." Alya responded as soon as she was back in her own body, casually waving her wand, sending the Pensive back where it belongs – hidden behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"You wound me mother!" Hadrian mocked with a dramatic hand to his chest, a smirk creeping across his lips. "After all you were the one to raise me to be what I am now." Alya huffed at her son's audacity to mock her but her eyes were a playful violet while her son's were a mischievous lilac. That was something that had transferred with the blood adoption ritual, Hadrian was now a metamorphmagus and had the ability to see magic, though that particular area developed later and still needed work.

"Insolent little swine." Alya laughed, lightly swatting the head of midnight black hair. Her Hadrian had truly grown up to be more than she could ever have hoped; he was incredibly intelligent for an eleven year old but then again Alya was a rather brutal task masker and had him learning more than he needed but with a Dark Lord soon to rise again and more than likely after the head of her son, she liked to have him prepared.

"Now I take it you interrupted me because you need to go to Dragon Alley to get your school supplies correct?" Hadrian hummed an affirmative, slightly distracted by the fingers running through his thick hair that fell just below his shoulder blades.

"And Enrique didn't come inform me himself because?" Alya prompted her son, her eyes already flashing an amused bright yellow.

"Because Enrique has the good sense to be terrified of your reaction should you be disturbed by anyone but myself." Hadrian explained, his eyes a matching yellow.

"Hmm smart Vampire that one isn't he?" Alya asked offhandedly, stepping behind Hadrian and conjuring a brush and a hair tie, she proceeded to tie her son's hair up in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Indeed." Hadrian affirmed, his eyes closing in bliss. Hadrian loved to have his hair played with and he blamed it on his mother, she always massaged his scalp and played with his hair after a rough training session, banishing the knots and loosening tense muscles like nothing else could and by the time she was finished he was usually asleep.

"Well that aside I've no doubt you are already prepared to walk out the door so if you would wait for me in the floo room I'll be down shortly after I check up on my potion." Alya said while gently guiding her son out the door.

"Alright mother, but don't take too long, you know how antsy Enrique can get." Alya merely smirked and waved him out the door. Enrique had become quite fond of Alya and Hadrian and has since become a tutor for Hadrian on the culture of Vampires and the man was always worried sick that they would end up getting accosted by some Death Eater and refused to let either of them go anywhere without either himself or one of the many Vampires that would drop by for the Light Elixir to accompany them.

It amused Alya as much as it amused Hadrian and truly they did not mind the company, the Vampires have become somewhat a very large extended family for Hadrian and even Alya.

After placing a stasis charm on what was one of her numerous attempts to a permanent solution for the Vampire's light problem, Alya met the pair in the floo room where they were debating the uses of packaged blood versus fresh.

"Alright you two break it up, we'll be here for hours if you continue." Alya said by way of greeting, scooping a pile of floo powder into her hand and throwing it into the fire causing the flames to turn green. "I'll see you on the other side." Alya said before stepping into the flames and disappearing to Dragon Alley.

"And she accuses me of being rude and impudent, she walks in, makes her demands and leaves without a backwards glance." Hadrian muttered to himself but he and Enrique dutifully followed after her.

**So what do you think? I know Hadrian's mum is perhaps a little too powerful but she has to be for Hadrian to turn out as awesome as he will by the end of this but she by no means is stronger than Voldie or Stumblebum (Dumbledore) she is still defeatable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two already out I'm on a roll! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad Alya has been accepted fairly well. **

**Enjoy XD **

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter Two – Meetings in Diagon Alley~**

When Hadrian and Enrique stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Caldron Alya was already across the room and speaking to Tom, the owner and handing over a small shrunken package that contained an assortment of potions; a thank you gift for allowing them to stay with minimal charge in his hotel for the duration of Hadrian's birthday and several days before to ensure that the owl carrying his Hogwarts acceptance letter would not lead a certain old man to their manor so very close and under his nose.

As soon as Hadrian had received his letter he had sent the owl off with a confirmation of his future attendance and bidding farewell to Tom and the promise to restock his potions supply for free, Alya and Hadrian had returned safely home to enjoy the rest of their time together before Hadrian would be thrown into life at Hogwarts.

Hadrian was eager to start school and learn all he could, his mother may have instructed him on the theory of a great many spells, hexes, curses and charms he wasn't able to practise any of them without a wand. But then Hadrian couldn't really complain that he hadn't learnt anything and then there was his metamorphmagus abilities to get under control and later his Magic Sight.

Being a metamorphmagus was a tricky thing, until you could master your emotions your hair and eyes rapidly changed colours due to emotion and with full control would only change at will or extremely strong emotion but then there was his mother.

Alya had complete control over her ability but allowed it to manifest, her hair and eyes easily telling her mood. Such a thing one would think was dangerous but his mother was a Slytherin for a reason; she allowed her ability free reign on her appearance but she picked which emotion would predominate her appearance while other more telling emotions lay hidden and undetected. It was her theory that if she just stuck with her natural dark forest green eyes, others would be able to search her gaze and find the hidden emotions but by allowing one to dominate the others it concealed them and fooled everyone.

Well anyone who either did not know her explicitly or was outstandingly observant. Anyone in either of those categories could pick up the tell-tale twitches and subtle body language and make conclusions from them rather than what her eyes told.

But controlling his hair and eye colour was not the only part of being a metamorphmagus. They also have the ability to change their appearance and even gender in extreme cases. This particular trick Hadrian, sadly, would not learn until he was at least fourteen unless circumstances demanded he learn it earlier but he did read up on it and listen intently to his mother's lectures on the subject.

Recently there was also his Magic Sight. He had begun to see slivers of magic around the manor when he was nine and informed his mother who was delighted that the ability had manifested and informed him that he was seeing the magic where several of the manors wards intersected, making it's magical signature stronger in that area.

It was fascinating but Hadrian could still barely see the entire interlocking magic that was the wards. It was like a large net and different colours indicated different wards; Hadrian, however, only saw it as a shimmering silver and in some places he couldn't see it at all. It would still take several years yet to even see them half as well as his mother could.

"Alright, thank you Tom, I'll talk to you later." Hadrian was brought out of his thoughts as his mother stepped away from Tom and turned to smile at Hadrian and Enrique. "So all ready?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his mother's cheerfulness. Sometimes he had to wonder if she truly had been sorted into Slytherin, she could be so Gryffindor and even Hupplepuff at times but dismissed the thought immediately. She had deceived, tricked and mislead him too many times to think she was anything less than Slytherin.

"Just waiting on you mother dear." Hadrian replied smoothly, offering his arm to his mother like a true Pureblood gentleman would do when escorting a Lady. He was rewarded when his mother laughed at the gesture and linked her arm through his. He loved seeing his mother smile and laugh; there had been times where things had gotten rather dark and his mother had become shut off, cold and distant, emotionless in true Slytherin fashion and he had yet to be informed of what, exactly, it was that had his mother so furious.

"Well then it is off to Gringotts we go." Alya casually looped her other arm around Enrique's and guided the two males out to the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron, relenting her grip on Enrique briefly to tap the bricks with her wand to open the gateway to Diagon Alley before reclaiming Enrique's arm.

Hadrian had been awed by Diagon Alley the first time he was brought here and it still amazed him but his expression was not so awed anymore. Though his eyes did shine a happy plum as they made their way through the bustling mass of witches and wizards and towards the towering snow white building that was Gringotts bank.

Having long ago memorised the warning engraved above the large bronze doors, Hadrian only gave the words a cursory glance as they walked up the steps, pausing to bow respectfully to the two goblins who stood guard at the top of the steps.

The goblins bowed in return having become well acquainted with Alya many years ago when she was but a child herself, managing to drive her parents mad by sneaking off and hiding behind a different teller each time. At first the goblins were irritated by the behaviour but when one day the tiny eight year old witch had defended a goblin being yelled at by a pompous wizard they had become fond of her visits, Alya had shown their kind a respect not many gave them anymore and she became welcome in the bank, so long as she didn't cause any trouble of course.

In turn Hadrian had grown up respecting the goblins also and the goblins were the only ones who knew who Hadrian had once been, mainly because blood adoption was considered dark magic and was not permitted outside of Gringotts and because Alya had needed the assistance, she would not have been able to perform the ritual herself. In short Hadrian was as welcome as Alya and was rather fond of Griphook, the goblin who managed the Potter accounts and Ironclaw who handled the Night vaults.

Normally they would head down to the Night vaults but today was different. Instead they would be first entering Hadrian's trust fund vault left to him by James and Lily Potter. As the benefactor of the Potter's Will Dumbledore had access to their financial information and control over the vaults until Hadrian reached seventeen, where all control should, theoretically, go to Hadrian.

Dumbledore would know if there has been a withdrawal and after long consideration Alya had decided to have Hadrian use the vault for anything school related, it would have the old man believing he had some form of control over Hadrian or rather Harry Potter.

The reason she even knew this? Well it is because as Hadrian's mother by blood and magic she was given control of everything that pertained to one Harry Potter but instead of seizing control she allowed Dumbledore to stay the wizard manager of the Potter vaults, it would have made the man suspicious and go looking for Hadrian.

Though as it stands he is no doubt searching for him having sent Hagrid to the Dursleys, who were apparently Harry Potter's blood relatives – no longer – and he had been placed in their care. Hadrian did not remember them, all he remembered was that god forsaken orphanage which had mysteriously burnt to the ground years ago.

Oh don't worry no one died, in fact the only one injured was the man who had nearly killed her Hadrian that night and he lived with horrific burns and was certifiably insane now. Thanks to a little fear mongering on Alya's part, the man now relived every night the feeling of his flesh being melted to the bone and he would scream nonsense about Lilith having come to punish him.

If Alya remembered correctly, Lilith was a woman myth in Christianity and was the first woman created by God but she had refused to lay for Adam, the first man and so she had been cast out of Heaven and into Hell where she became the Devil's mistress. Then Eve was created and she was a good submissive little girl until the snake tempted her with the forbidden fruit and in turn she tempted Adam and they were both cast down to Earth as punishment and so started the race of man.

Alya had scoffed as she read the allusive story, many believed that Eve was the first created and Lilith was forgotten by most but she apparently still lived in some. Alya barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she shook off the thoughts as the cart they were in came screeching to a halt next to vault 687.

"I hate these things." Alya and Hadrian snickered at Enrique's mutters as they stepped off, earning a golden eyed glare but both ignored him as they waited for Griphook to unlock the vault.

Inside there was a sizable amount of galleons, sickles and knuts but mostly galleons. It was a small fortune that could buy a sizable manor, several articles of clothing and easily pay for the best of everything needed for the seven years at Hogwarts.

"Well they certainly didn't leave me lacking in the financial department did they?" Hadrian mused as he gathered an acceptable amount of money and slipped it into his money pouch before tying it to his belt that held his black slacks to his hips, dark green robes with silver accents flowing gracefully behind him as he exited the vault.

"Well the Potter's are a very old and pure family and have a fortune that rivals the Malfoy's." Alya replied as they all climbed aboard the cart again, this time it was Ironclaw who instructed the cart where they would like to go.

Alya blinked as she thought she spied Rubeus Hagrid stumbling off one of the carts around one the of 700's vaults. She had not seen the half giant since her own school days but would recognise him anywhere and she wondered how he was doing. Hagrid was one of the few who had not cared she was a Slytherin and she had delighted in visiting him down in his hut.

Hagrid was gone by the time they came back up, the Night vaults much deeper than the Potter allowance vault, being one of the oldest pureblood families and in fact she was the only direct heir to the Night line with Hadrian preceding her in death. So she had a very large sum of money beyond anything the Malfoy's or Potter's had.

"So mother where to next?" Hadrian asked as they stepped out of the bank, again pausing to bow respectfully to the goblin guards before making their way back down the stairs.

"Well I suppose we'll get your school robes first but before that, Enrique." Alya turned to the vampire who narrowed his eyes at her and getting a sweet smile in return. "I have a list of things I need from Knockturn Alley so you can either accompany Hadrian or you could be a darling and get them for me while I accompany Hadrian."

Enrique scowled, she had planned to ditch him for a while and he knew it. Alya may believe his concerns were unfounded but she seemed to forget that one time when she _had_ actually been accosted by Death Eaters a couple of years after the Dark Lord's defeat. She had been in Knockturn Alley at the time to.

"Fine I'll go get them." Enrique acquiesced with a dark glower.

"Thank you Enrique, we will meet you at Ollivander's in a couple of hours, it is a rather lengthy list and don't worry, we'll be careful." Alya assured waving over her shoulder as she led Hadrian to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

A bell tinkled as Alya and Hadrian entered the clothing shop, clothes literally covered at least half of the space while most of the other half was every kind and colour of fabric was on display leaving an area free for changing rooms and stools for measuring.

"Good morning young Alya!" Alya smiled at the cheerful greeting from Madam Malkin, who was dressed in mauve robes and had a smile on her face.

"Good morning Madam Malkin, how are you this fine day?" Alya greeted with a smile. Alya liked Madam Malkin from the moment she met the woman when she was being fitted for her own robes.

"I'm wonderful thank you. How can I help you today?" Madam Malkin hadn't noticed Hadrian, who was standing a little behind his mother, waiting patiently to be addressed.

"I'm here to get my son fitted for his Hogwarts robes." Alya explained, gesturing to Hadrian who stepped forward with a polite smile.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Hadrian greeted, giving a polite bow.

"Oh good heavens, I didn't know you had a son –let alone married - and such a gentleman at that!" Madam Malkin exclaimed in surprise and delight.

"Well I'm not actually married, I adopted Hadrian was six using the blood adoption." Alya corrected her. "But that is a story best left alone, the way Hadrian came to be in my care always brings about a foul mood."

"Of course. Now let's get you fitted, we have another young man being fitted for Hogwarts." Madam Malkin said as she led Hadrian to a stool and began measuring. Alya remained where she was, only moving to take one of the seats placed along the wall just inside the door.

Hadrian observed the other boy as he was led to the stool. He had a pale, slightly pointed face with platinum blonde hair that fell slightly in striking pale blue grey eyes. He was a Malfoy for sure, only the Malfoy's had hair that shade of platinum.

"Hello." The Malfoy greeted as Harry was set on the stool. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Hadrian replied with a bob of his head.

"Me too, my father's buying my books and mother's insisted she go and look at wands," Hadrian hummed to show that he was listening and the pale boy continued. "Then I'm going to drag them of to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed brooms." Hadrian was honestly surprised that the young Malfoy was so talkative, though he was a tad bit pretentious, no doubt he has been spoiled as an only child.

"I believe that rule is in place so Muggleborns won't feel too far out of their element." Hadrian said thoughtfully. "After all, they know nothing of Quidditch and I suppose the Headmaster finds it only fair that all first years' start of as close to the same level as possible." And there was the famed Malfoy sneer his mother had told him about.

"What should it matter about the _Muggleborns_?" Hadrian knew the Malfoy had only just stopped himself from saying a different more insulting word. Hadrian gave a laugh at the disgruntled look on his face.

"I suggest, Master Malfoy, that you rethink your opinion of Muggleborns." Hadrian answered the boy's questioning gaze. "You see most Purebloods are under the impression that Muggleborns are weaker than them but that is false. A Muggleborns is the result of what happens to a Pureblood family after too much inbreeding." The other boy looked scandalised but Hadrian continued with his explanation.

"Each generation the magic becomes weaker and weaker until the line dies out, producing squibs and the squibs, shunned by magical society, marry muggles and live as muggles and the line continues to create squibs, the magic lying dormant, until there is enough new blood in the line to allow the magic to manifest in what we call a Muggleborn, when in reality they are the descendants of long forgotten Pureblood families who inbred too many times."

Hadrian was amused by the blonde's expression and so was the Madam and the other woman fitting the Malfoy.

"That can't be true." The boy said with a heavy frown and Hadrian smiled.

"Believe me it is true. Perhaps if you procured a copy of _Muggleborns Magical History_ you will find factual and proven evidence of this." Hadrian replied.

"I have never heard of this book, how do you know of it?" Malfoy asked suspiciously, after all the dark haired boy could be lying or simply delusional.

"Well it was banned by the Ministry of magic years ago because it enraged many of the pureblood families. As for how_ I _know of it, well it was written by Alya Night, my mother." Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction before raising an eyebrow but before he could reply an amused feminine voice interrupted.

"Your father has also read it and should still have the copy I gave to him when it was first released." Hadrian smiled at his mother as she stood behind Madam Malkin who was doing the finishing touches on his measuring. Malfoy had already stepped down from the stool a few minutes ago and was waiting for his robes to be packed and ready to carry.

"I would also think I had dissuaded Lucius about Muggleborns being inferior years ago, I wonder what changed his mind and whether I should need to persuade him again." Alya was speaking to herself now as Hadrian was also let down to wait for his order.

"How do you know my father?" Alya smirked at the question.

"Why I went to school with Lucius and I was also sorted into Slytherin. I was a couple of years younger than him though. It is an honour to meet you young Malfoy." Alya answered giving a polite bow before introducing Hadrian. "This is my son, Hadrian Night."

"Charmed." Hadrian said, holding out a hand for the other to take and after a moment he took it.

"Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Draco's first name.

"I see the Black tradition was kept by your mother. Naming their children after a star. Draco or Draconis, the dragon." Hadrian said by way of explanation. "I have also been named after a star, Thuban is my middle name."

"Snake." Draco said with a tilt of his head. "Does not Alya also mean snake?" Alya was impressed by his knowledge.

"Indeed, I thought it appropriate, not only because my family married into the Black family every several generations but it reflects Hadrian's personality." It was at that moment that both orders were ready and both boy's grabbed their respective bag.

"By appropriate you mean Slytherin right?" Draco asked but it was Hadrian who replied.

"Yes I believe so, but I'm afraid we must part ways here." Hadrian paused when they were just out the door and held out his hand again. "I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express Master Malfoy." Draco took the offered hand and gave a small genuine smile. He still did not believe that talk about Muggleborns but he liked Hadrian and wouldn't mind having him as a friend.

"Likewise and please call me Draco." The smile he got in return was more genuine than Draco's own, more open and if he could not see the cunning that hid behind the changeable eyes that were a plum when he walked in and were now a pleasant welcoming chocolate brown, Draco would have thought him a Hupplepuff. The fact that his eyes changed – as well as his mother's – proved that he was in some way related to the Black family, making them distantly related.

"Of course and call me Hadrian. I will see you on the first." With a last nod the group separated, Draco in search of his father and Hadrian and his mother went next door to _Flourish and Blotts._

"Charming young man isn't he?" Hadrian merely hummed as they searched through the book store, not only getting his school books but any other's that captured his interest. Alya left him alone after the amusing reply. Hadrian had inherited her love of books and it would take them both a good thirty to be finished if not longer.

After dragging Hadrian out of _Flourish and Blotts _and retrieving his other supplies, including a familiar in the form of a beautiful snowy owl now named Hedwig, they were just nearing Ollivander's When the spotted Enrique waiting outside looking rather disgruntled.

"Sorry we took so long Enrique we got tied up at _Flourish and Blotts." _Alya smiled sweetly at the glower she received. "Will you come in or wait outside?"

"I'll wait outside. That man gives me the creeps." Alya laughed as Enrique actually shuddered. He had never met the man but he could feel the man's magic that coated the shop and it made him uneasy.

"Alright then, we'll be out shortly." Alya preceded Hadrian into the store and cast her gaze around for the man who liked to make his customers jump and smiled as she greeted him before he could announce his arrival.

"A pleasure to see you again Master Ollivander." Alya turned at the sniff of disappointment and eyed the man with curly grey hair and eyes the colour of starlight.

"Alya, ruining my fun just as you did twenty years ago." Alya smirked at that, he hadn't been a le to scare her because she had been able to see the magic that was a concealing charm and had smiled sweetly and greeted him much to his surprise. "Ebony wand, thirteen and a half inches and with a most unique basilisk venom as the core. A most powerful wand excellent for duelling and ward work."

"Indeed and I still thank Salazar that you had the basilisk venom on hand otherwise I would not have had a wand for Hogwarts." Hadrian raised any eyebrow, he had thought his mother had been joking when she said she had tried each and every wand in the shop before getting her specially made. Apparently not.

"Yes, yes but you have not come here for you today." Ollivander agreed before fixing his light silver eyes on Hadrian.

"No indeed, I'm here for a wand for my son, Hadrian." Hadrian stepped forward and greeted the man but was cut off when Ollivander suddenly moved close to him and with a pale hand brushed aside his bangs to reveal the famed lightning bolt scar, no magic could conceal or heal such a mark.

"Harry Potter." It was whispered as the man placed a finger on the scar.

"Perhaps at one time I was known as such but I'll thank you to refer to me by my new name, Harry Potter died years ago." Ollivander hummed and stepped back, eyeing the slightly irritated pale red eyes before turning his eyes to Alya.

"I do hope you know what you are doing Alya, I would hate to see you hurt." Alya smiled at the warning.

"Do not worry, I know how to watch myself and I have my own allies to interfere should there be a need." Alya assured, surprised by the man's worry for her; she was once told that she had a natural draw that had people flocking to her side and she could not deny it.

Over the years she has had many people by her side watching out for her and those people were likely worried sick when she disappeared off to Australia without informing any of her acquaintances. She was not used to the term 'friend' in regards to herself. Her parents loved her and she loved them but they brought her up to make allies not friends and she found it difficult to make and accept those attachments.

Then came Hadrian and that changed, she learnt how to make and cherish those connections.

"If you say so." Alya blinked at Ollivander as he broke her line of thought but he turned to Hadrian once again. "Now then young Night if you would hold out your wand arm." Alya sat in the lone chair by the door, their shopping held in Hadrian's shrunken trunk sat by her feet.

It was several wands later, Ollivander rubbing his hands together in glee, did they finally find the wand for Hadrian or rather it chose him.

"Curious, how very curious." Ollivander murmured as the green and sliver sparks faded. Hadrian and Alya merely raised an identical eyebrow that made the man laugh. "Your son indeed, I can see it was a blood adoption yes?" It wasn't really a question so Alya didn't answer and waited for him to explain his earlier words.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Night and it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand gave another feather, just one. It is curious that this wand chose you when its brother gave you that most remarkable scar." That had the other eyebrow up with the first, the expression identical on mother and son, eyes a curious and thoughtful viridian.

"Well now that is most interesting," Alya said while standing, picking up their shopping as she did so. "That wand is wielded by a very powerful wizard but wielding its brother should prove very helpful." Ollivander frowned at her but she waved him away. "Just thinking out loud. Well it was wonderful to see you again Ollivander, I'll try to drop by now I'm back in Europe."

"That would be most delightful." With a smile and final farewells mother and son exited the shop and headed back towards the Leaky Caldron, Enrique easily falling into step with them. The trip home was quite one as Alya and Hadrian were lost in thought and Enrique was loath to interrupt.

"Well things seem to be leading to a rather interest year." Alya said as she sat on Hadrian's bed hours later, getting a hum from the half asleep boy making her smile. "I'll see you in the morning." And with a kiss to the lightning bolt scar Alya retreated to her own chambers.

**So what do you think of Draco and Hadrian's interaction? I had to keep Hedwig because I love that bird. And yes I had Alya write a book but it was banned because the purebloods got their knickers in a twist about it. I hope it doesn't annoy anyone but if it does tough luck. **

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly I want to give a special thanks to a guest reviewer – Liryt – who has given me very helpful reviews, posing excellent questions for me to think on and thank you to everyone else who reviewed. **

**Now on with the story! **

**Enjoy :)**

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter Three – The Journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat~**

The month flew by until September first was upon them and Alya and Hadrian were pulling into Kings Cross Station, vampire escort missing this time, the coven had called a meeting. Mother and son smoothly weaved their way through the throng of muggles and to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Hadrian had heard his mother speak of the barrier between the muggle station and the Hogwarts Express. On the surface it looked like any wall but when Hadrian concentrated the flow of his magic to his eyes he could see the wispy silver of the wards, silently cursing that he could not yet see the different colours.

"A bit redundant isn't it?" Alya asked from his side as they made their way towards the barrier, Hadrian wracking his brain for the meaning of redundant, he knew some big words but there were still those he either forgot or hadn't heard before, this one being the former. "But then again I suppose the Muggleborns need an appropriate and understanding means of travel."

"Mother I did not understand all of that, I am only eleven remember." Hadrian muttered as they walked through the barrier, his mother's snicker following them.

"I'm sorry dear but old habits die hard as they say." Hadrian rolled his eyes at her, she wasn't fooling him; she enjoyed using words he did not understand and watching as he flounder for the meaning. It was a game they had, she would use big and difficult words and he would out of curiosity and frustration, look up the meaning so he could understand; it was kind of like a pop quiz only he didn't know what the subject was going to be.

Hadrian's reply was forgotten as he got his first look at platform nine and three quarters and the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. It was an impressive sight, the milling bodies included and Hadrian felt a small smile twitch his lips upward in a gentle curve. He was looking forward to finally going to Hogwarts.

"Well I guess you had better get going, we're cutting it close as it is," Alya said as she wrapped Hadrian in a tight embrace. She was kidding they were cutting it close, it was ten to eleven and the train left right on eleven o'clock. "Do have fun and be mindful of meddlesome old goats and give young Draco my regards."

"Of course and I'll be sure to owl you, even though you're only three miles away and within apparating distance or a long walk through the forest." Alya laughed, Hadrian didn't see the need to go by train since they were so close but Alya had wanted him to experience the ride to Hogwarts, she had always enjoyed it.

"Be sure that you do and I'll see you at Christmas." A kiss to Hadrian's forehead accompanied this statement making Hadrian smile as he pulled back and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon mother." With that Hadrian weaved through the crowds and began the tiresome task of getting his trunk on board.

Getting his trunk on board wasn't all that difficult, it was finding an empty compartment which he finally managed at the very back of the train. Pulling his trunk in after him Hadrian was debating wether or no it would be prudent to ask someone older to help him or try and performing a levitating spell.

In the end he was saved the decision when a tall red head appeared out of nowhere and offered their services.

"Need a hand with that?" Hadrian was unable to prevent his flinch of surprise and it turned his hair a navy blue but his eyes were a cautious grey as he turned to the grinning red head staring in awe at Hadrian's quickly darkening hair. "That is awesome." Hadrian had to smile at that, the older boy seemed like a fun and carefree type of person, someone who doesn't judge unnecessarily.

"Help would be appreciated." Hadrian replied as he moved further into the compartment and out of the way as the boy turned slightly and called back out the door.

"Oi Fred come here and help!" Seconds later an identical red head entered and the twins manoeuvred Hadrian's trunk in the overhead bagging area, while Hedwig sat patiently in her cage on one of the seats. It was as Hadrian leaned down to let her out that Hadrian's hair fell away from his forehead to reveal his famed scar.

"Blimey, are you –?" One of the twins exclaimed causing Hadrian's eyes to snap up to him and they were now a hard steel.

"Harry Potter died many years ago," Hadrian informed the startled twins. "In his place I was born. Hadrian Night, a pleasure." Hadrian held out his hand to the now thoughtful red heads and after a moment one of them took his hand followed by the other.

"Fred-"

"-and George Weasley."

"The pleasure-"

"-is ours." Hadrian was amused by their antics, his eyes a shunning yellow.

"I'm sure it is." Hadrian replied as George released his hand.

"Oh it is," Fred said with a grin. "But tell us something-"

"-why does your hair and eye colour change?"

"Last time we checked-"

"-the Potter's were not related to the Black's." Hadrian was under the impression they did this a lot and infuriated many. Hadrian liked them, which was why he gave an honest answer.

"That is because they are not," They looked confused by that but Hadrian only gave a smirk and his eyes turned a mischievous lilac. "My new mother, however, is and through the use of a blood adoption the metamorphmagus ability passed on to me."

"Oh I see, but wait a minute." They were frowning. "The only relatives of the Black's nowadays is the Malfoy's."

"Not quite." Hadrian explained, brushing his fingers down the soft feathers of Hedwig's chest as she perched on his shoulder. "The Night family married members of the Black family every several generations and the last was recent enough for the ability to manifest at its strongest in my mother and with the blood adoption strong enough to transfer."

"Interesting." Hadrian knew they wanted to ask more but the yell of their names interrupted them. "Well that's the Dragon calling so we better get going, we'll see you later Hadrian?" The last part was phrased as a question.

"I'd be delighted to talk with you again." The pair snickered at his proper language and implied he was heading either straight to Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The way the said Slytherin was telling that they truly did not judge the house of snakes as other did. Hadrian found he was glad for that, he really would lime to get to know the pair better, he had heard of the red headed family from his mother and found them interesting, getting to know two of them would be enlightening.

Content Hadrian settled in for the ride, pondering when the Malfoy heir would seek him out. He was looking forward to talking with the blonde again and curious to know if Malfoy Senior still had a copy of his mother's book and if Draco had been allowed to read it.

Humming thoughtfully to himself Hadrian snickered as he heard the voice of one of the twins call out that they would send someone a Hogwarts toilet seat only to be scolded by their mother and pulled out his potions text book and began to reread it; with his mother being who she was he found potions fascinating. Hadrian barely felt the train begin to move forward and looked up just in time to wave to his mother one last time before she disappeared from view.

It was about a quarter of an hour later when his peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hadrian looked up to find a red headed boy his age standing awkwardly in the doorway. By his flaming hair and physical likeness to the twins it was obvious he was their younger brother.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Hadrian merely nodded in acceptance but before he could go back to his reading the twins were back.

"Hey Ron," One said as they slid slightly into the compartment, we're heading to the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at that but turned his eyes back to his book.

"Right." The newly named Ron muttered in response.

"Hadrian, we'll be sure to clap embarrassingly loudly when you're sorted." Hadrian thought it was Fred who spoke but wasn't sure but he did smirk at his declaration.

"I'll be sure to bow along." Hadrian returned in amusement, earning identical grins.

"Oh and this is our brother Ronnikins," Ron scowled at the nickname. "We'll see you later." Then the pair were out the door again, leaving a slightly awkward silence in their wake.

"They are a handful aren't they?" Hadrian asked to ease some of the others nervous tension.

"You can say that again." Ron snorted in agreement. Hadrian smirked at his reply as he extended a hand.

"Hadrian Night, pleased to meet you." Ron blinked at the formality but reached forward to shake his hand nonetheless.

"Ron Weasley." Ron gave Hadrian a tentative smile.

"If you are up for conversation just give me a moment to finish the chapter I was reading and I'll be happy to oblige." Ron looked slightly confused by the last word but nodded anyway receiving a smile from Hadrian before his dark green eyes returned to the book before him.

As it turned out Hadrian never did get to talk with Ron, for just as he closed his book the compartment door slid open to reveal the blonde haired, blue eyed, pale Malfoy heir flanked by two other boys of a much more solid build than the Malfoy's rather delicate looking frame.

"Ah, Draco." Hadrian greeted with a smile as he rose and gestured the boys into the compartment, ignoring the red headed Ron who was staring at Draco like he was some kind of nasty bug on his shoe. It was obvious that, despite the pair never having met, Ron recognised a Malfoy when he saw one and did not hold a very polite opinion of them.

"Hadrian, do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Hadrian merely raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"No but I was wondering what was taking you so long." Draco scoffed at that and sat down next to Hadrian when the seat was offered. Before anything else could be said however the red head finally found his voice.

"Why the hell are you being so friendly with a Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed, scowling at said blonde and said blonde automatically sneered back.

Draco had read the book Hadrian had recommended and had a lengthy chat with his parents on the subject and while they had not told him why they paraded around as they did about Muggles and Muggleborns, he could sense there was a valid reason for it but they had told him he did not have to follow their example but he was to choose carefully who he associated with.

"Why?" Hadrian's thoughtful voice broke the sneering contest between the boys – Draco was winning if you wished to know – his eyes had changed to a peculiar light red which Draco would later realise meant the dark haired boy was irritated. "Because I wish to. If you do not like who I choose to associate with you are free to use the door."

Hadrian watched as Weasley sneered and stormed out of the compartment taking his trunk with him. Draco couldn't help but sneer after him, old habits are hard to ignore and he was brought up to despise the Weasley family after all.

"Well I guess the feud between your fathers has been inherited by their children." Draco turned back to Hadrian and gave a shrug.

"Hey, at least _I _entered here with an open mind, he was the one being hostile." It was true, when he had seen that a Weasley was with Hadrian he had been unable to help the reflexive sneer but he had determinedly pushed those judging thoughts away and entered with the full intention of not judging the other boy until he knew him but that plan was shoot down when the Weasley opened his mouth.

"Oh?" Hadrian tilted his head slightly, intrigued indigo eyes observing him. "I take it you have read mother's book." Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Yes and I had a rather interesting talk with mother and father but enough of that, allow me to introduce my friends. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Draco indicated to the two boys across from them.

"Friends? They looked more like bodyguards to me when you entered." Hadrian remarked amused before offering his hand to each boy in turn. "Hadrian Night, a pleasure." Draco laughed at Hadrian's teasing words.

"Yes it does seem as such doesn't it, but it is just how we have always been." Draco explained with a shrug.

"I see." The next couple of hours was spent with light banter between the blonde and brunette, the other two deciding to observe Draco's new acquaintance, making sure he would not hurt their friend. What they found was reassuring, despite the relative openness of the other boy it was obvious he was going to be a Slytherin.

Hadrian and Draco were in the middle of a debate on which team would win the Quidditch World Cup this year when a knock sounded on their compartment door before it slid open revealing a bushy brown haired girl with hazel eyes followed by a plump brown haired boy who appeared to have been crying.

"Excuse me but has anyone seen a toad? Neville has lost one." Her voice was polite but there was a slight bossiness to it.

"No sorry we haven't." Hadrian replied politely, the boy, Neville giving a slight sniffle but before he could start crying again there was suddenly a cry as something red tripped behind the pair at the door causing them to turn and stare at the tall red head splayed in the hallway of the train.

Standing behind the girl and Neville, Hadrian raised an eyebrow as the twin in the floor shot up and began threw what appeared to be an unwrapped chocolate frog at his laughing brother.

"Fred, George." The playfully arguing pair turned to Hadrian with identical cheerful smiles.

"Yes Hadrian?" The asked together.

"Exactly why are you disturbing the peace?" Hadrian only received wicked brings in return.

"Because it's fun!" Hadrian just shook his head about to say something else when it was forgotten as he spied a toad trying to make a sneaky getaway.

"Is that your toad Neville?" He questioned pointing the animal out.

"Trevor!" The toad looked resigned but Neville looked happy to have his pet with him once more. "Thank you." Hadrian inclined his head before he turned to observe the four standing just outside his compartment, ignoring the onlookers.

"Why don't you all come in, I expect we'll be arriving shortly, no point in wandering to the other end of the train." Hadrian stepped back and gestured into the compartment. The twins readily accepted and sat on either side of an uncomfortable looking Crabbe and Goyle while Hermione and Neville sat on Hadrian's other side.

"Ooh it's a mini Malfoy!" Hadrian was amused by Fred's exclamation and laughed while said mini Malfoy scowled.

"Indeed. This is Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Hadrian indicate each boy before introducing the twins and himself for the benefit of his two other guests. "Fred and George Weasley and I am Hadrian Night." Hadrian and the others turned to the yet unintroduced pair.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione offered and blushed when Hadrian took her hand and place a kiss to it.

"A pleasure. " Everyone then turned their attention to Neville who as looking even more nervous by the second, mainly because he was sitting with a Malfoy, they were said to be mean and evil.

"N…Neville Longbottom." Hadrian smiled at the shy boy and took his slightly trembling hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Neville." It was slightly awkward at first especially when it was revealed Hermione was a Muggleborns but with a stern reminder to the blonde, Draco managed to put aside his parental teachings and have a civil and surprisingly intelligent conversation with the witch, pleasantly surprised by her knowledge of the Wizarding World. Although it was only the mainstream stuff and not the truly important traditions and the like, it was clear she wanted to learn everything and learn it properly and Draco decided he would help education her despite her house.

By the time they pulled in at Hogwarts Hadrian had pulled Neville into the conversation and he was now talking about the plant agonise and its properties with Draco. The twins were engaging the other three with small displays of magic and Hadrian observed the group with a smile. He did not believe in all the prejudice and was happy he could help others see past their petty differences.

It was well past nightfall as they stepped off the train, the twins disappearing with the older students while Hadrian and the others made their way over to the half giant Hagrid, Hadrian's mother had told him about the man, she had been rather fond of him.

When they were lead down a slipper path to the edge of the lake they found several boats waiting for them. The small group split up, with Hadrian sitting with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione and Neville sat with two other boys. Hagrid had a boat to himself because of his sheer size.

As they crossed the lake and got their first look at Hogwarts Hadrian had to smile, it was even better than his mother had described. He also found it amusing when the pale blue grey eyes returned to their observation of his person. Sure on the surface he and Draco seemed like they had already become friends but that was not true.

From the moment they met both had been sizing the other up, judging and weighing each action for they knew that they could easily become very close friends but had to make sure there was no deception and if the other was truly worthy of being called friend. That was the whole reason Draco had searched Hadrian out, to see if the dark haired boy was one of those people 'appropriate' for him to get close to. So far both were leaning towards accepting the others friendship and discussing more delicate subjects.

Hadrian's thoughts shifted as he ducked his head as per the yelled suggestion from Hagrid and the boats sailed through a curtain of ivy that grew from the cliff face and concealed the dock for the boats.

Climbing out of the boat Hadrian fell into step beside Draco and with the other boys behind them and together the first years followed Hagrid up a stone passageway and out onto the damp grass that fell in the shadow of the castle. After Hagrid ensured everyone was accounted for her turned and walked up the large stone steps to the equally large oak doors, knocking a large fist against the wood.

The door swung open immediately to reveal a tall stern faced witch with her black hair up in a tight bun, emerald robes falling gracefully around her. Hadrian could tell she wasn't someone to cross lightly.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said receiving a nod.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." With that she swung the doors open wide and instructed them to follow her. She led them across the flagstone floor and trough to an empty chamber off the entrance hall. Hadrian could hear voices from the doorway that he didn't doubt led to the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began once she had their full attention. "The Welcoming Feast will begin shortly but first you must be sorted into you houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because whole you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose points and then at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup."

From what Hadrian could remember from what his mother had told him that for the last several years Slytherin had won the house cup, much to her pleasure. How she knew that he couldn't remember.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall continued. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily so I suggest you take the time to smarten up while you can." Her gaze lingered on Ron Weasley's smudged nose before she turned on her heel and left the first years to themselves.

Hadrian didn't feel the need for conversation and apparently neither did the others of his compartment group, Neville and Hermione having re-joined with them once out of the boats. He did listen, however, to Ron's ridiculous explanation to another boy that they had to do some form of test to get in and while Hadrian's mother had been irritatingly closed lipped about it he knew it was nothing like Weasley was think off.

A minute passed and there was a sudden scream from the back of the group. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the ghosts that had just appeared through the wall. They had done that when his mother had been waiting to be sorted, they must wait for just they right time to appear so they could scare as many first years as possible. Hadrian couldn't blame them, it must get boring hanging around a castle after a while.

They were talking about someone called Peeves who had apparently done something to upset them. Hadrian mulled the name over and recalled his mother speaking of a troublesome poltergeist who liked to pelt numerous objects at students and teachers alike and just generally made a nuisance of himself.

He missed what the ghosts had said when they seemingly 'spotted' the students but Professor McGonagall was back before he could ask. Telling the ghost to move along she led the first years into the great hall after having them form a single line.

It was a wonderful sight, the four long tables packed with students with space left free at the end for the first years and the thousands of floating candles that covered the ceiling that showed the night sky. But it was the head table that earned Hadrian's attention or rather a certain smiling Headmaster with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses.

If his mother hadn't have already warned him about the Headmaster he would have known to steer clear anyway. He couldn't see his aura when he pushed his magic to his eyes to look but he felt the manipulation and deceit wash over him and it made him shudder for once thankful he had to force his magic to his eyes to see auras, with control he wouldn't need to do that, he would only need a thought and the magic would become visible to him.

Hadrian looked away when Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the frost years as they gathered St the front of the hall and on top of it she placed an old, worn and ragged looking pointed hat. Hadrian stared at it, what did a hat have to do with anything?

He was answered seconds later when a rip appeared in the fabric and the hat began to _sing._ No wonder his mother didn't tell him how they were sorted, he wouldn't have believed her but here he was, faced with the reality that they were to be sorted by a talking hat.

The hall burst into applause as it finished its strange yet informative song. It had described the traits of each house and clued the first years in on the fact it would be the hat sorting them into their houses. Hadrian found it amusing actually unlike Weasley who quietly throated to kill his twin brothers for lying to him.

Hadrian listened with half an ear as Professor McGonagall called out names and students were sorted. He was more interested in observing the teachers at the head table, noting that Hagrid had found his seat at one end of the table. Moving his gaze along the teachers and avoiding looking at the Headmaster again, Hadrian found his eyes locked with a pair of expressionless obsidian eyes.

He was a tall man from what Hadrian could gather, wearing severe black robes and had long black hair that framed his pale face, falling just past his chin and a hooked nose a tad on the large side bearing evidence that it had been broken in the past and not properly reset.

His mother was right. He would recognise Severus Snape the moment he laid eyes on the man, he was very distinctive. Curiously Hadrian pushed his magic to his eyes, making them glow a bright green almost exactly the same shade as his previous eye colour. He vaguely saw the man blink and shock and recognition flicker through those dark eyes; Hadrian was a bit preoccupied with the man's aura.

He could tell it would either be a solid black or a very dark blue or purple or even green when he could finally see auras. His aura was powerful and cunning as it washed over his senses and it was also pleasantly dark. The man, like Hadrian, was better suited to darker spells rather than light spells having a dark magical core.

Hadrian only felt it for a few moments before he was forced to break eye co tact when a sharp pain shot to his forehead where that troublesome scar lay. Hadrian winced slightly and turned away, refraining from reaching a hand up to sooth the scar and instead watched as Draco was called up to be sorted, pondering the man sitting next to Professor Snape.

The hat had barely touched his head before it called out Slytherin and with a satisfied smirk and a nod in Hadrian's direction the blonde made his way to the Slytherin table to join Crabbe and Goyle. The next name to be called out though ceased the soft hum of background chatter immediately and Hadrian found himself frowning in irritation, his eyes turning light red once more.

"Harry Potter!" Hadrian was seriously debating just ignoring it but then his actual name wouldn't be called and he would have to wait longer. He saw the others looking around as the name was called forma second time.

"Harry Potter!" Hadrian gave a silent sigh and stepped in front of the other first years but he did not move beyond there, instead addressing the tall witch.

"Pardon me Professor." Hadrian could just feel the shock coming from Draco and the others he had met this day, the twins excluded because they were already aware of his former name. McGonagall looked down at him with a frown and looked like she wanted to say something but he cut her off before she could.

"Harry Potter no longer exists." Well, all the wide eyes he received for that statement was amusing but he was still irritated. The records at Hogwarts would have automatically changed his name after the blood adoption and his letter had Hadrian written upon it so how did they not already know this?

"What are you talking about young man?" Professor McGonagall demanded and Hadrian gave her a tight smile, his hair beginning to take on a red hue.

"Harry Potter died five years ago, beaten by one of his muggle caretakers at the muggle orphanage he was left at as a baby." If they weren't shocked before they were now, though he was sure several thought he was lying, in fact most probably thought he was lying.

"He died under the watchful eye of Alya Night who had found him and in his place I was born. I am Hadrian Night and I will thank you all to remember it, I no longer carry any blood from either James Potter or Lily Evans, I am now by blood a Night and wish for it to remain that way." By now Hadrian's hair had noticeably turned a dark red. He disliked thinking back on what he liked to call his previous life.

Hadrian ignored to silence that followed his word and moved up the steps and sat on the stool, patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to shake off her shock enough to function. It didn't take long and the hat was placed on his head, hiding his now fading red eyes.

"_An enlightening speech young Night,"_ Hadrian nearly jumped at the hat's voice as it whispered through his mind. _"I remember sorting your mother twenty years ago, she had the audacity to question my sentience and authenticity."_ Hadrian had to smile as the hat huffed, insulted by the mere memory.

"_But she was always nice enough to speak to me every time she came for a visit to the Headmaster's office."_ Hadrian raised an eyebrow at that.

"_Why would she need to go to the Headmaster's office?"_ He questioned of the hat who laughed in response.

"_She was always getting into trouble, so much like a Gryffindor but like any true Slytherin she always managed to talk her way out of most situations and too severe punishments." _The hat laughed again.

"_Certainly sounds like her." _Hadrian replied amused.

"_Yes indeed and I can see you following in her footsteps, be sure to come chat with me when you get in trouble. _SLYTHERIN!" Hadrian was caught off guard by the sudden yell in his ear and wasn't able to reply to the hat before it was removed from his head.

The next thing he registered was the loud cheering of the twins in the silent hall as they kept their word. Giving a wicked little grin in their direction he made good on his word and gave a dramatic bow to the pair before making his way to sit at the Slytherin table who were now clapping quietly even as the eyed him suspiciously.

Hadrian didn't mind the suspicion he concluded as the sorting came to a close and the Headmaster gave his announcements and the feast began. It would make finding those he could truly trust that much easier.

**So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter four, I'll admit I'm not entirely happy with it but if I change it anymore it will only get worse. On another note there are two characters in this chapter – Lily Moon and Emma Vanity, both are actual characters though we never know which house Lily was sorted into and Emma was a Slytherin many years ago but I decided to move back her date of birth. Both will be rather prominent because there is not enough girls in Slytherin who get any sort of mention in the books or movies. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter Four – Slytherin Induction~**

Hadrian observed the Great Hall from his seat facing the other tables. To his right was a girl called Lily Moon and to his left was a boy known as Theodore Nott; directly opposite Hadrian was Draco who had yet to take his piecing pale eyes from him. To the blonde's right was a girl Hadrian didn't catch the name of and next to her was the last student to be sorted, one Blaise Zabini.

Hadrian ignored the scowling Draco for the moment, the blonde was likely highly confused and had plenty of questions but he would deal with them and the other suspicious stares later. Instead he turned his attention to Hedwig who had just flown in from above the head table where there was a line of open windows Hadrian assumed was for the express purpose of permitting the owls into the castle.

He had sent Hedwig off earlier to get comfortable in the Owlery his mother had informed him of and instructed her to come back to him when she was done settling so he could send off a message to his mother detailing his house placement. Not that either of them expected anything different than what had occurred, it was more the reactions of his peers he was writing her about and hopefully get a little advice on how he was going to deal with the suspicion being aimed his way.

"Hey girl." Hadrian said softly as Hedwig landed on his offered forearm, cooing back at him as he stroked her pure white plumage and nipping his fingers affectionately. Smiling, Hadrian offered Hedwig a piece of sausage from his plate which she gracefully accepted while he pulled out a small roll of parchment and a never dry quill.

Quickly penning the note and tying it again with a black and green ribbon embellished with the Night coat of arms at each end. The coat of arms consisted of, ironically, a lightning bolt at its centre, an emerald green snake curled around it and strangely enough a pair of black raven wings on either side. He had been meaning to ask the significance of the Night crest but it has been far from his mind with the development of his Magic Sight.

Tying what was left of the ribbon around Hedwig's clawed ankle, he gave the snowy owl another piece of sausage and pat her feathers once more.

"If you could please take this to mother it would be most appreciated." He told her when she had finished her snack. He received a gentle nip on his ear before she took off from her perch on his shoulder and back out the way she came. Hopefully Hadrian would have a reply before dinner was over.

"I don't bite you know." Hadrian said to the girl beside him who was shooting him curious glances. His eyes were a flat emotionless grey as he met her eyes. Surprisingly though, the girl didn't look away or appeared embarrassed about being caught in her staring.

"I should hope not, such actions are for the uncouth." Hadrian raised an eyebrow, surprised by her response. She only gave a crooked smile that was rather charming and offered her hand. "Lily Moon." Still a little uncertain of the girl who was the first to speak with him since he sat down, he slowly took her hand and like he had with Hermione, placed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Moon." Hadrian could see some students roll their eyes at his actions, though they were from other tables, the Slytherins however didn't blink, it was what protocol demanded of any Pureblood male when being introduced to a lady and his obvious knowledge seemed to throw most of them off guard.

Draco watched him closely, not surprised by his knowledge. The boy had more than proven in Diagon Alley that he knew all there was to know about Pureblood etiquette and again on the train. Draco was, however, inexplicably hurt that the boy had not told him he was Harry Potter, formerly or not.

Logically, Draco knew he had no reason to get into a snit about it. They had only conversed for several hours, they weren't friends and now with this new information, Draco wasn't certain where he stood now. So Draco decided he would sit back and watch for now.

"Lily. You may call me Lily." Lily smiled at Hadrian, reclaiming her hand and placing it upon the other as she twined her fingers together and placed her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her fingers as she regarded him with curious hazel eyes. "If you don't mind my prying, can I see your scar?"

Hadrian blinked at the request, not sure what to make of this girl. She wasn't eyeing him with suspicion only curiosity, though there was a calculating gleam of mischief in her eyes he decided to be wary of. He was about to answer when another voice cut across the table before he could, turning his attention to the girl sitting on Draco's right, her eyes an expressionless dark blue, they were almost black.

"Mind your manners Lily," Her voice was soft and as flat as her eyes. All round the girl seemed cold and unfeeling but at the same time it felt like those eyes of hers could look straight through you and judge your soul. Hadrian repressed a shiver, he hadn't met anyone who enticed that particular feeling from him.

"Perhaps I'll mind my manners when you mind your own business." Lily challenged the raven haired girl who merely blinked at her.

"Mind my own business?" It was like she was mulling over the phrase but then all of a sudden a smirk broke across her lips and her dark eyes suddenly became impossibly deep and devious. "Who was it who got herself grounded for a month for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong? And who was it who persuaded them not to make two?"

"Oh shush!" Lily exclaimed with a mock glare, a snicker coming from the previously cold girl. "You were the one who told me about it and got me curious." Lily then dismissed the other girl and turned back to Hadrian.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous of my superiority." A scoff was heard but ignored. "So can I see your scar?" Hadrian had to smile at the girl, his eyes deepening in colour until they were his natural forest green.

"I don't mind." Without further ado, Hadrian swept aside his hair to reveal the lightning bolt on his forehead, drawing every eye in seeing distance. "Though I do not understand the fascination with it, it is merely a scar, cursed yes but a scar nonetheless."

"Does it hurt?" It was the dark haired girl who asked the question, ignoring Lily's playful reprimands about minding manners and not prying into others affairs. There was a look in the girl's eyes that made Hadrian's own narrow.

"Why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed further when she gave a wry smile.

"You appeared to be in pain earlier, while we were being sorted." Hadrian's eyes widened and turned navy in surprise, he had thought he had concealed his slight flinch even though he had thought no one was watching him except for Professor Snape.

"I hasn't ever hurt before." He was wary about the girl but he saw no reason for him to lie about it. It could simply have been the overflow of magic disrupting any lingering magic left in it when it was created. Speaking of magic, Hadrian decided to get a feel of this girl's magic.

Her magic washed over him in a gentle controlled wave. Evidently, this was a child who has grown up faster than she should have, no child has that level of control over their emotions and magic without heartache but thankfully this girl did not break.

Her magic, while muted by her control was telling; it may be difficult for her to give her trust and loyalty but when she does those connections are strong and she could still smile and laugh and just enjoy life as was proven by her interaction with Lily. Pulling his magic back Hadrian decided he need not be wary of her.

"That is interesting." She hummed thoughtfully before offering her hand across the table. "I am Emma Vanity, my pleasure to meet you Hadrian Night." Hadrian smiled and took her hand, kissing it like he had Lily's.

"Charmed." For the rest of the feast Hadrian was drawn into conversation with Lily about Quidditch which also had Emma contributing. Apparently Emma was a keen Quidditch player and knew the rules inside out and initiated a heated debate about tactics with him, leaving Lily to sit back and watch with a smile. Quidditch, it seemed, was one way to bring Emma out of her state of careful control.

Engrossed in the debate Hadrian offhandedly took his mother's reply from Hedwig and offered his owl a scratch behind the head before she flew off to the Owlery. It was not long after she left that the Headmaster called for silence, what was left of dessert disappearing from the golden plates and bringing his debate with Emma to a premature close.

"Just a few words now that we are all fed and watered," All eyes had turned to the man as he spoke. "I have a few start of term notices for you. The first years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students." He swept his eyes across the first years, lingering briefly, as was expected, on Hadrian before he continued.

"A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Hadrian wasn't surprised when his horribly twinkling blue eyes fell pointedly on Fred and George who grinned in response. "And Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you all that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term; anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Dumbledore gestured to a stern looking woman with sharp features framed by short grey hair and even from where he sat Hadrian could tell she had yellow eyes like a hawk and most likely they were just as sharp.

"And finally, this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Well that was comforting, they were in a school that they could possibly see them killed. Wonderful.

"And now before we go to bed it is time for a song!" Dumbledore's voice was cheerful as he waved his wand and words began to appear. "Everyone pick your favourite tune!" And then the entire Great Hall burst into of key and mismatched song.

Hadrian grimaced and remained stubbornly silent, ignoring Lily who tried to persuade him into joining in but gave up quickly and left him be. Emma he noticed was right there with him and so was Draco, Nott and Zabini; apparently they all had better tastes in music and better decorum. Not to insult Lily's integrity but the song was ridiculous.

Hadrian was thankful when the song was over, the last to finish were the Weasley twins who sung in a slow funeral march, which he couldn't help but be amused by. Finally released to get settled in their dorms Hadrian stood and with the other first years followed the Slytherin Prefect deep into the castles dungeons.

Ahead of him was Lily and Emma, as he'd been instructed by both to call them – Lily because she wasn't big on formalities and Emma because she disliked her family name. Walking beside Hadrian was Draco. The blonde was still observing him but his suspicion had lessened; apparently he had gleaned something from his interaction with the two girls and was leaning more to the side of not caring what his name had once been.

Soon enough they reached a portrait of a regal looking man with long hair, whiter than the Malfoy's, falling gracefully down his back in a ponytail. He stood stirring a potion and what appeared to be an Egyptian white asp snake draped around his shoulders.

As the group stopped before him the man raised dark emerald eyes to stare coldly down at the group. The Prefect, ignoring the portrait for now – which Hadrian thought caused a flicker of annoyance to go through those startling eyes – and turned back to the group of first years. Hadrian assumed the other years were there already, having taken a shorter route there.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin dorms," The Prefect gestured vaguely behind him without much care and Hadrian, apparently being the only one to be observing the man, noticed the harsh glare to the older boy's back. "The current password is _asphodel _and will be changed each week so be sure to see a Prefect for the new password."

Hadrian wasn't certain but he was sure that he was sprouting out their password far too freely. Weren't Slytherins supposed to be discreet and cunning not blundering and obvious like a Gryffindor – no offense to the Gryffindor but most did tend to leap before they thought. Hermione, Neville, Fred and George being possible exceptions.

Turning his attention back to the older boy Hadrian had the niggling thought that the man's appearance was familiar; he hadn't ever seen him he knew but his mother had describe someone to him with those features. The long white hair, dark emerald eyes, potions and a snake…

_Of course! How did I not notice straight away?!_ Hadrian thought to himself, his eyes widening and changing to an awed purple. _Salazar Slytherin! No wonder he's glaring at that fool. He is giving him no respect or even introducing him! _Hadrian himself sent a glare at the boy before a smirk crossed his lips when Slytherin refused to open when he was given the password.

"What the?" The boy said startled before glaring at the portrait. "That is the right password open up now." He demanded but only got a sneer in return and was again ignored making the boy turn red in embarrassment.

"Perhaps if you afforded Professor Slytherin the respect he deserves you would not find yourself in such an awkward situation." Hadrian spoke up from the middle of the group, making his way forward as they turned to him and stopping just before the older boy. "You are a Slytherin are you not?" He asked coldly of the boy.

"Get lost _Potter_!" The very mention of that name in reference to his person had Hadrian's hair and eyes turning a bloody red. This shocked the gathering, his earlier changes to his hair in the great hall had been subtle but now it was plain as day and no one had held his gaze long enough to realise his eyes had changed – Draco, Lily and Emma being the exceptions but Draco already knew and the girls hadn't asked about it.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Hadrian's voice was low and cold, his eyes hard as he glared straight into the older boy's eyes; he looked startled but Hadrian ignored it. "James and Lily Potter are _dead,_ they were two people who died in war, their son _Harry Potter_ was killed by a muggle." Hadrian all but spat out that name, oh how he loathed that name.

"I am Hadrian Night, the only son of Alya Night, the last descendent of the Night family and I have absolutely nothing to do with the Potter's and you will do well to remember that. I don't need magic to make you regret it." Hadrian's threat was loud and clear but before anyone could do more than stare a sharp silky voice cut through the shocked silence.

"And what, pray tell, are you all milling about for?" Startled, Hadrian not only jumped as he whirled around but his hair jumped from blood to navy. Standing behind the gathered first years was the rather imposing figure of Severs Snape but Hadrian was distracted from the arrival of his Head of House to truly appreciate the picture of intimidation he posed when a soft voice filled the silence.

"_That boy is like a muggle mood ring." _The voice had a unique hissing quality to it but Hadrian couldn't place where it was coming from.

"_What in Merlin's name is a 'mood ring' and how do you even know what it is?"_ There was another voice, still the same hissing quality to it but with a decidedly male quality to it, leading Hadrian to the conclusion that the first was female.

Before he could ponder and search for the voice however, he was brought back to the situation at hand by his Head of House giving the older boy a thorough scolding. Apparently the man had been biding in the shadows somewhere for the entire conversation, including the boy's total disregard for their house founder.

"…furthermore you are no longer a Prefect." Professor Snape was saying and the badge disappeared from the boy's robe. _It's exactly what he deserves_ Hadrian thought as the dark haired Professor turned to Slytherin's portrait. "Salazar if you please." Slytherin gave a nod to the man's request and swung open to admit them.

The first years piled in through the portrait hole and into a lavish stone room covered in plush green and silver carpets and black couches and arm chairs placed around the room and in front of a blazing fires. Being situated under the Black Lake the Slytherin common room had three fireplaces and all roared merrily, warming up the chilly dungeon.

Hadrian gathered with the first years in the centre of the room, many of the older years milling about around them but becoming quiet when their Head of House stalked in and stood in front of the first years.

His onyx eyes swept over them with a hard eye, pausing briefly as his gaze met Hadrian's and Hadrian had the impression he had confused the man, he saw hostility in his eyes but it quickly disappeared into confusion and the slightest sliver of respect.

Obviously Hadrian wasn't what he was expecting when it was likely spread that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts – no doubt they thought him arrogant and spoiled – only for them to be confronted by someone completely different and not just in terms of personality and House but name as well.

His mother had said, briefly, that Severus Snape had hated James Potter and his friends during their time at Hogwarts and still did to this day. She never told him what happened between them though as it was not her place to say she said. So Hadrian wasn't surprised by the hostility and really couldn't blame him if his hatred of James was valid and so Hadrian chose to acknowledge the hostility but he would not accept it, he would prove he was nothing like the man James Potter.

Something of his thoughts must have shown because Professor Snape rose an eyebrow before continuing on. After seizing them all up Professor Snape began laying down the rules of Slytherin House and what was to be expected of them.

"You were chosen to be in Slytherin and have henceforth been condemned to be judged as dark and evil by the rest of the Houses," That didn't sound reassuring, surely they had gotten over the silly rivalries by now? "You will always travel in twos or more, you will _not_ start any fights or arguments with the other Houses. If you have a problem with one of your Slytherin peers you will deal with it in this dorm and nowhere else, you must keep up a united front in public and what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Hadrian responded with the others.

"Good. If you have any problem that cannot be solved amongst yourselves you are to approach an older Slytherin or myself." Hadrian had to admire the man, he really looks after those in his House; he could see the respect in the older years as they calmly watched from the sidelines.

"Curfew is at eight, you may do as you wish until then but make sure you are back within the common room before then or suffer the consequences." That statement was given with a warning glower to which the first years nodded to before dispersing. Hadrian was about to move upstairs and find his bed when the smooth voice of Professor Snape called after him.

"Oh and Night," He waited until Hadrian had turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at him before continuing. "The Headmaster has requested you go to his office as soon as classes end." Hadrian couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

"By request don't you mean order?" Hadrian muttered to the floor with a scowl before looking up at his Professor. "Thank you Professor, I'll be sure to do so." The man eyed him for a moment more before sweeping out the portrait and no doubt to his office of personal quarters.

**So I used Sal as the portrait because I like him, his appearance is inspired by an anime version I stumbled across of him and a Prefect was demoted! This is mainly because there will always be assholes no matter where you go and adds some extra drama, it is not the last we see of him I'll tell you that ;P**

**Oh and I fixed up that annoying typo with Dragon Alley rather than Diagon Alley, a stupid auto correct/predict thing I haven't figured out how to get rid of. Anywho let me know what you think**

**Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, enjoy this next chapter**

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter Five – Questions and Classes~**

Hadrian eyed the closed portrait for a few moments before he recalled his mother's reply, currently held in his left hand. Walking over to a free couch and aware of the eyes following, took a seat and opened the surprisingly thick envelope. Hadrian hadn't expected the small leather bound journal that was revealed.

Frowning down at the journal, Hadrian wondered what on earth his mother sent it for; giving a shrug Hadrian opened the book and immediately felt his eyes widen. There were words written on the page, with more appearing before his eyes.

"_Hadrian? What is taking you so long?"_ It was his mother's writing no doubt but what on earth has she done to the journal? That question however was moved to the back of his mind as he read the words that had just appeared on the page.

"_Hadrian Thuban Night! If you do not reply this instant you are grounded when you get home young man!"_ Now that is uncalled for! Does she just expect him to know what to do with the book without any hints? Admittedly though it is hardly a riddle, what else do you do with a book but write in it?

Hastily retrieving his never dry quill, Hadrian penned a reply, watching in fascination the words disappeared and not a moment later more appeared.

"_It is about time,"_ Hadrian scowled down at the page. _"I was beginning to wonder if Severus had decapitated you for potions ingredients for daring to be sorted into Slytherin."_ For the life of him Hadrian couldn't decide if she was joking or not, he didn't know anything but the name and general disposition of his Head of House. Though he was certain the man wouldn't be petty enough to do such a thing.

"_Sorry Mother but I have been preoccupied, now about my question."_ The reply was almost immediate.

"_The easiest course of action is to just let them question you, answer any questions you are comfortable with sharing. It will sate their immediate curiosity and give them something to think about and you should be able to settle in peacefully for a few says before they start again."_ Thinking the suggestion over Hadrian decided to listen to his mother's advice, she was usually right anyway and he didn't have a better idea.

"_Alright, thank you mother." _ He was about to put the book aside when he remembered a certain meeting. _"Also mother Dumbledore wants to see me in his office tomorrow after classes; I'll meet you at the front doors?"_

"_Yes, no way am I going to allow that man to try and wrangle you away from me without being present to shut him down. I'll see you tomorrow dear, good luck and sleep well." _ Hadrian penned a quick goodnight and closed the book, setting it in his lap as he looked up and cast his steel grey eyes around the room, meeting every eye on him before he spoke.

"I will only give you this one opportunity," He began, his voice firm. "For the next twenty minutes you can ask as many questions as you please. I will, however, retain the right to refuse to answer should I consider the question too personal to answer. Your time starts now."

Hadrian almost wished he hadn't offered. He was bombarded with question after question; they were ruthless but Hadrian took a deep breath and kept calm, answering each one in turn and ignoring the questions he wasn't going to answer.

Severus Snape was currently pacing a path in his floor. Why you may ask? Well isn't it bloody obvious? Harry Potter was now at Hogwarts, in his House and apparently no longer Harry Potter but rather Hadrian Night.

Severus scowled at the floor as he paced. The brat was supposed to have grown up with his relatives, Lily's sister and her husband, he was supposed to have been safe but he wasn't. If what the boy had said was the truth and frankly Severus didn't think he was lying, there was a look in his eyes that said he was serious as he had spoken of how Harry Potter had died.

Now that begs the question, why the hell was he at the orphanage? Sure Petunia Evans was a right horrid girl in his memories but surely she wouldn't just abandon her sister's child? Apparently she would, how else would the boy have ended up as the adopted son of Alya Night?

Heaving a sigh Severus sank into the recliner in front of the fire and stared into the violent flames, his eyes blank as he was taken back to his much despised school years.

He remembered Alya Night, she was hard to forget with her constantly changing hair colour. She had been startling shy for a Slytherin; she always kept her head down and was even more reclusive then he had been but she still managed to know and talk to everyone, Slytherin or not. It didn't matter to her what house you were in or what your name was or if you were Pureblood or not; she would either like you, hate you or be completely indifferent.

Severus hadn't known her well but he had talked and worked with her on many occasions. She was an intelligent witch with a passion for potions equal to his own, that in itself had earned his respect but he had quickly realised that she wasn't tied to anyone, she just sort of floated through the groups, in and out, never settling.

Alya Night had surprised him many times, especially when she made a friend of Lucius Malfoy and completely altered his views on Muggleborns in the blonde's last year at Hogwarts. Alya had since first year secretly researched how Muggleborns came to be and had discovered that it was due the inbreeding of Pureblood families; the magic weakened very time until it dried out only returning generations later when there was enough new blood in the line.

Severus actually had a copy of the book she had written or rather he had a _hand written_ copy of the book and the notes she had taken. She had given it to him as a graduation gift and had promptly disappeared before he realised exactly what it was. She had given him the original copy she had made, the scrolls he had seen her slave over in the library for hours.

Yes Alya Night was hard to forget hut it was not any of these occurrences which caused him to recall her so vividly, even more so than Lily. It had been that horrible incident with Potter and his gang; Potter had decided to again hang him upside down with one of his own spells as he had done before; he had lost Lily's friendship that day.

Regardless Potter had tried his hand at it again and that time Lily hadn't even attempted to help him and much to Severus' continued mortification and horror Potter had attempted to remove his trousers in front of a large crowd of students.

Attempted being the operative word. Before Potter could anything more Alya had shown up, quite literally, out of nowhere and thoroughly cursed Potter and Black, leaving them hanging by their toes from the tree he had been reading peacefully under before they came along, they also had a nasty case of boils and a broken nose each.

Severus smirked at the memory of the petite five foot one girl delivering a solid right hook to each of the boy's noses; that include Lupin and Pettigrew, they hadn't directly participated but were subject to her wrath by association and had been bound to the trunk of the tree, though without a case of boils.

Alya had been furious, her hair and eyes had turned a vivid blood red as she ripped into the four boys with, what he suspected, was the occasional curse word in another language thrown in the mix. Alya had even marched up to the protesting Lily and soundly backhanded her. To this day Severus winced in sympathy for his former friend and crush, the contempt in that blow was evidence to the fact that Lily had earned Alya's disgust that day.

Severus still doesn't understand Alya's actions completely. Alya may have associated with the other houses but her own came first and by that time they were somewhat of friends, Alya had begun to hang around with him more than others and he had easily discovered she was highly protective of her friends.

Either way for such a seemingly shy and mellow individual she was in possession of one hell of a temper when she was riled. They were in their fourth year then and was the start of Alya's many visits to the Headmaster's office because when she held a grudge she held a grudge. Alya and the Marauders were in constant battle from that incident onwards and Severus finally got to see who she really was behind the shy mask she used.

It was only on their day of graduation that Alya had approached the group and smirked at their wariness before calling quits to the feud she had begun. The look on their faces was amusing, though Lily didn't forgive her for the backhand and Alya didn't forgive any of them for their past actions but it was just that, in the past and no use wording about.

Severus snorted, coming out of his memories. If only he could take Alya's advice and just let the past remain in the past. He has tried, truly to let it go but it is difficult, he had endured bountiful amounts of humiliation at their hands and for no reason at all but just being a Slytherin who mind his own business.

The clock chiming eleven drew Severus from his reflective thoughts and informing him it was time to bury the past and patrol the halls for any unfortunate student wandering after hours.

Just as Severus shut the portrait to his chambers behind him to begin his patrol, further down the hall and exhausted Hadrian finally put his head to his pillow for some much needed rest after that tying ordeal.

In the end they had ignored his stipulation of twenty minutes and kept at him for hours, though he was glad he didn't just up and leave at the twenty minute mark because if he hadn't answered them now then he would have had to answer them next time when they surely will have even more questions for him.

"Why couldn't I have been born as Alya's son from the start?" Hadrian questioned the air in a mutter. "I wouldn't have to deal with all this attention." Rolling over and unaware of the pale eyes watching his closed bed curtains, Hadrian finally fell asleep.

Whispers followed Hadrian as soon as he reached the Great Hall, though thankfully the Slytherins did not participate. According to Draco, who had decided to befriend him despite the new information, everyone had snuck back down to the common room as soon as they were sure he was asleep and had a discussion which ultimately ended in Slytherin House accepting his as one of their own and completely ignoring anything to do with his supposed status as 'the boy-who-lived', really what a horrid title.

Breakfast was a happy affair compared to the feast the night before, he was being dragged into so many conversations that Draco and Lily had to threaten everyone to back off. Then Lily and Draco proceeded to eye each other suspiciously and entered into a fame of wits and politics while Hadrian followed them with half an ear, amused as he spoke quietly with Emma about Quidditch trials.

Emma was going to try out for the position of chaser and seeker, having the petite build to do well in either position. Hadrian was still debating whether he was going to tryout or not. He loved Quidditch but he didn't want his marks to suffer because of it so he would just have to wait and see.

Just before breakfast was finished Professor Snape came around with their timetables and after reading them over Slytherin House as a whole stood and left to make their way to their first class after collecting the appropriate books.

Hadrian had Charms first with the Gryffindor and saw firsthand the ridiculous adversity between the Houses as they sat on opposing sides of the room, the only exceptions were Hermione and Neville who sat behind Hadrian and Draco.

Charms was rather uneventful but interesting, so was Herbology. History of Magic was downright boring, they really needed to hire a new teacher, preferably one that is alive. Transfiguration was interest and mildly amusing when Ron Weasley and another Gryffindor were late and the class was treated with the sight of Professor McGonagall changing from her car animagus form in mid jump from the desk.

Potions, the last class of the day, Hadrian thought would prove most interesting. He sat at a bench with Draco, Lily and Emma seated to their left and Hermione and Neville seated to their right. The Gryffindor's had stubbornly ignored their Housemates and sat on the Slytherin side of the room for all of their classes and surprisingly enough the Slytherin's defended them when the other Gryffindor's verbally attacked them.

"You know if that is how Gryffindor's are supposed to behave than I'm glad mother taught brought me up a Slytherin." Hadrian muttered to Draco who sneered but was unable to verbally reply because the doors at the back of the roo. Suddenly banged open, admitting the towering Potions Professor whip stalked up the centre aisle as the door swung shut again with the left over force of its opening.

Well it was certainly one way to make an entrance and at the same time silence a room as was his clipped words as he spun around to face them, robes billowing out behind him in a surprisingly acute imitation of a bat. Hadrian had to keep the smirk of amusement from his face at that thought and listened as the man spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantation in this class." Hadrian's lips twitched, his mother had said something similar when she had first introduced him to Potions. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensuring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed that little speech and Hadrian was hard pressed to keep the smile off his face. The man truly was just as passionate about potions as his mother was. She had threatened him quite a lot until he gain a proper appreciation of the art and as soon as he did he had completely fallen in love with the subject, other than his metamorphmagus and Magic Sight, potions was his favourite subject to study.

"Finnegan!" Hadrian nearly jumped at the man's sharp address, as it was his traitorous hair turned navy in his surprise but no one noticed because all eyes were on the sandy haired Gryffindor. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The boy looked blankly up at the Professor.

"I don't know Sir." He said eventually, shooting a glare at Hermione who had her hand up but at a whispered comment from Draco she lowered her hand a look of satisfaction crossing her features. Hadrian didn't hear much of what Draco said but apparently Snape was making an example of Finnegan, who hadn't been paying any attention since Snape had arrived, he must have gotten on her nerves.

"Tut, tut, let's try again Finnegan. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hadrian could see the boy clenching his teeth from where he sat.

"I don't know." The left out 'Sir' was telling.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here?" Snape said scornfully. "What is the difference Finnegan between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" By now the boy was openly glaring and Hadrian felt himself glare at the idiot. They were simple questions that even Hermione, a Muggleborns with no previous magic experience, knew the answer to.

"I don't know." It was said through clenched teeth and Hadrian couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation. Apparently Snape caught the gesture and was suddenly standing before him.

"Think you can do better Mr Night?" His voice was a mocking challenge and Hadrian never was one to back down from a challenge. He let a smirk curl his lips as he answered.

"I know I can." Hadrian said confidently, earning a sardonic raising of a black brow. "Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone found in the belly of a goat and can cure most poisons and as for the trick question, well Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant and is also known as agonise."

"I see your mother has seen fit to educate you properly Mr Night." Hadrian smiled up at Snape's carefully closed expression, seeing the grudging approval despite his efforts.

"But of course, that woman just about drilled every ingredient ever used in potions and their properties into my admittedly thick skull, she would stand for nothing less." Hadrian just barely caught the flicker of amusement in those dark eyes.

"So it would seem, ten points to Slytherin for correctly answering the questions." Snape then turned back to Finnegan. "And five points from Gryffindor. Now why aren't you writing down what Mr Night explained?" Everyone lurched for their books and began writing furiously.

The rest of the lesson was spent going over many of the plant used in potions and their properties with random students being picked to explain to the others the properties of this and that plant. Snape called upon Hadrian three more times that lesson, earning Slytherin another fifteen points.

It was fun to watch the others flounder with some of the more obscure plants. He wasn't kidding when he said his mother had drilled it into his head. After all she was making potions constantly and needed him to be knowledgeable enough not to ruin anything accidentally.

"Well Hadrian I think Uncle Sev likes you." Hadrian blinked at Draco, his eyes clearly showing his shock at the statement making the blonde snicker at him. "Didn't I tell you? Severus is my Godfather but I just call him Uncle Sec."

"No you didn't tell me, we haven't been acquainted long enough for you to tell me." Hadrian replied, getting his shock under control.

"He was just waiting for the moment where he could get the greatest shock value." Lily cut in as she walked up to them with another girl, Dalphane? He wasn't sure. "Any of you like to join Emma and I in the library? The sooner we get his homework done the sooner we can play." Most of the group agreed, with Hermione and Neville hesitantly asking if they could join only to have the girl throw an arm around them both and drag them along.

"Are you joining us Hadrian?" Emma asked from his left, Draco currently in discussion with Blaine on his other side.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, I have a meeting with the Headmaster to attend, but I will join you later if it doesn't take too long." Emma nodded her head with a hum of acknowledgement.

"Then don't let us keep you." Hadrian smiled as she moved ahead to join Lily, leaving Hadrian to subtly ditch the chattering Draco and head for the front doors to meet his mother.

**So Draco and the Slytherins have decided not to be a bunch of tools to Hadrian – at least most of them ;) – and Sev can't help but grudgingly start to like him and Hermione and Neville are facing some scorn from their housemates. And next is the meeting with the Headmaster…I wonder how that will go XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy :)**

**And to the Neanderthal Guest who reviewed telling me what I already know about Dorea Black marrying Charles Potter – this is fan **_**fiction; **_**that means it is not factual to the original story line and I have taken creative licence to ignore any and all relations between the Potter's and the Black's for the purpose of my story. I have always taken the time to do my research and choose what I wish to include and what I do not and am insulted it is assumed otherwise.**

**That rant aside, I hope this chapter is as good as the others**

**Cheers!**

**~Influence of the Night: Chapter Six – Meeting with Dumbledore~**

Hadrian had just reached the front doors of Hogwarts when his mother stepped through them. She was wearing black pants and a violet long sleeved shirt beneath black robes, her dragon hide boots barely making a sound on the stone floor. She had also decided to make her hair a matching shade of violet and her eyes were a clear cerulean blue.

"Ah Hadrian." Alya smiled as she spotted her son walking towards her. "I hope your first day has been pleasant?" She phrased it as a question, a subtle enquiry about what happened with the Slytherins the night before.

"Yes it has been quite fun, Draco is surprisingly chatty for a Malfoy and I have met many possible friends, including certain Gryffindors." Hadrian replied, offering his arm for his mother and they began the trek up to the Headmaster's office, with Alya leading of course, Hadrian had wondered what the old man was thinking, requesting to meet him when Hadrian had no idea where his office was.

"Oh and who may those be?" Alya tilted her head in her son's direction, curious and proud of her son for following in her footsteps and not getting drawn into House rivalries.

"Well there is Fred and George Weasley or the Weasley twins, currently I. their third year. I met them on the train when Fred offered to help me with my trunk and from what I gathered from our brief interaction the next generation of Marauders." Hadrian smiled as his mother snickered under her breath.

His mother had told him about Potter and his gang of four going around and pranking the entire school and he could easily see the red headed twins taking up the mantle if they hadn't already.

"Then there is the Muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger, she is very intelligent, a little too enthusiastic in class and a tad bossy but pleasant company and lastly Neville Longbottom." His mother made an 'ah' sound at the name; had Hadrian grown up with the Potter's he would have known Neville from childhood, what with Neville's mother being named Harry's godmother. Hadrian on the other ha d didn't have a godmother.

"And what about the Slytherins?" Hadrian hummed thoughtfully as the climbed stairs, ignoring the stares they were receiving from the many students milling about in the hallways.

"Well there is Draco's bodyguards, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe then there is Lily Moon, Emma Vanity, Theodore Nott, Blaine Zabini, Dalphane Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson." Hadrian listed off those he had talked with during the day and all were proving to be friend material.

"That is quite the list for your first day." Alya said with a raise brow only to raise the other when her son smirked.

"What can I say, Slytherins have a terrible penchant for curiosity." Alya smiled in amusement, about to question Hadrian how long it took him to find and understand 'penchant' when a smooth silky voice she recalled from her school days interrupted them.

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close Mr Night?" Together mother and son looked up to find Severus Snape waiting at the top of the staircase they were currently climb.

"Perhaps but I had to go and collect mother first." Hadrian replied, ducking the swipe at his head from his mother who was incensed at being referred to like wayward pet.

"I should make you resort my potion supplies for your cheek." Alya muttered crossly, returning her eyes to the cerulean blue she had decided upon for this meeting, no doubt the old goat would be surprised to see her walk in after Hadrian but honestly he shouldn't; Alya may be unorthodox for a Pureblood but she knew damn well that the man couldn't met with her son without a guardian present.

"Hello Severus, it has been a while." Alya decided to ignore her son's quiet laughter and addressed the man before her, assessing him with a critical eye. He had been rather small and skinny at school thanks to some unpleasantness at his home but he had shot up to stand at the impressive height of six foot one and filled out. His raven hair was still long and hung just below his chin and was dressed in robes as black as his onyx eyes, a sharp contrast to his pale skin.

"Alya." He eyed her over as well, noting she had also gained height and finished filling out into a stunning feminine figure but he knew she was not soft as other women – not by experience you pervs but by observation – as Alya had learned hand to hand combat; She had once told him witches and wizards relied too much upon their wands and were pathetically vulnerable without it but otherwise she was mostly the same.

"I see you haven't changed much." Alya quirked a brow at that and then smirked.

"On the outside perhaps but on the inside, now that is an entirely different story." Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement, it had after all been thirteen years since they last saw each other and lots can change in such a time. "You and I should catch up when you're not teaching."

"Teaching? Surely you mean _attempt_ to teach." Severus responded as they reached the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the group having continued up the satires as the spoke.

"A bunch of terrors are they?" Alya asked in amusement, getting a scoff in reply.

"To say the least. I'll be sure to owl you when I am available to catch up." Severus accepted the offer to catch up before turning to the gargoyle and hissing out the ridiculous password in distaste. "Sherbet lemon." The gargoyle began to move and revealed a revolving staircase.

"Then I shall see you then Severus, farewell." She gave a wave to the black clad man as she stepped on the staircase with her son and the moved up and around until they stood I front of the wooden door that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Shall I do the honours?" Alya whispered, she knew Dumbledore had a spell to announce visitors but not _who_ they were and didn't want him to know who exactly Hadrian had brought with him. Hadrian's reply was to reach out a lightly curled fist and knock on the door twice.

"Come in." The voice was slightly muffled but sounded cheerful. No doubt the man had been planning to try and manipulate her son and while she had every faith in Hadrian he wasn't yet prepared to face off with Dumbledore alone.

Opening the door Hadrian preceded his mother who hesitated a moment before stepping over the threshold and inwardly smirking at the surprise that flittered through those irritating twinkling eyes.

"Ha-drian, how are you my boy?" Alya could tell he had been about to say Harry but upon spotting her had rethought his first move.

Dumbledore was aware Alya Night was very intelligent and worse Slytherin so it was best to be cautious and subtly test the waters until he could talk with the boy alone. This unfortunately may prove to be a problem. He recalled Alya's protectiveness to those she held close even if she did not allow them very close to herself and with Hadrian apparently being her son… things looked rocky ahead.

"I'm fine thank you Headmaster but I'll thank you not to call me 'my boy'." Hadrian replied pleasantly, taking a seat.

"Of course, my apologises," He then turned to Alya and his smile became a touch thinner. "Alya, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Alya raised an unimpressed eyebrow, she wasn't going to pussyfoot around with him, not when it came to her son.

"You requested an audience with my son, so naturally as his guardian I am obliged to be present, surely you are aware of that." Alya wasn't certain but she was sure she saw more than just a little frustration in his posture and the irritation in his eyes was telling. "That aside why, exactly, do you wish to speak to my son?"

Alya could tell he was far from happy but was determined to have his way but if Alya had a say I the matter, which she does, he was going to be sorely disappointed. She had come prepare because she was just shy of positive that it was about her not completely legal adoption of Harry Potter turned Hadrian Night.

"Well I'm afraid there are some… issues with the legality of your adoption of Harry." Dumbledore started and Alya smirked outright while Hadrian flowered at the use of that hated name.

"Yes I thought that may be the problem," Alya cut in before he could say anything else, pulling out several pieces of rolled up parchment and placing them on the desk. "These contain the adoption ritual I performed, at Gringotts as is required, a blood sample taken from Hadrian after the fact detailing myself as his sole and only parent and some certain statements of the Potter vaults I'm sure the Ministry would find of great interest."

Hadrian watched with sharp eyes as his mother played the game, noticing how the Headmaster had paled ever so slightly at the threat hinted at in his mother's last words. The best way for Hadrian to learn the dance was to witness it and he could tell his mother was a very good dancer indeed.

"Hadrian is mine." Alya declared, staring Dumbledore right in the eyes, her own eyes for once their natural green, letting the man before her read everything in her gaze. "The ritual I used was not just of blood but of soul as well, it is as if he were born of my own womb. Even if you try to take me to Court about no asking permission of his magical guardian, I'll reminded you that his _real_ guardian is currently indisposed."

That was news to Hadrian, he had thought Dumbledore was his guardian but before anything more could be said his mother suddenly jerked back in her seat.

"WHAT?" Hadrian stared at her as did the Headmaster. "What do you mean the stasis charm was broken?" She was suddenly on her feet and pacing, Hadrian watching in confusion, becoming a little alarmed when his mother cursed in Danish.

"I can't make it back in time, you'll have to fix it yourself." Alya suddenly stopped pacing and glared at the window behind Dumbledore's head. "Enrique Michaels! Unless you want to be blown sky high with my manor you will suck it up and do as you are told!"

Okay, Hadrian was more confused than ever, enough to trade a glance with an equally clueless Headmaster before they turned back to the now get haired woman with hysterical neon green eyes.

"Good now tell me exactly what it is doing and be quick about it!" Alya asked urgently, listening carefully before replying. "Okay I need you to add ten ounces of powdered comfrey root and stir clockwise seven times then add one leaf of myrrh and stir clockwise another seven times and let it simmer, if it begins to boil remove it from the heat immediately, I'm on my way."

"Oh," Alya paused as she turned towards the door, "And tell Damien he had better find a very good place to hide, because when I get my hands on him…" She let the threat hang ominously and then turned back to Dumbledore.

"I suggest you take a good look over those documents before you try to take my son away from me, the original copies are at Gringotts and I have more copies aside and it will be only a short talk with a certain Rita Skeeter to get the fire burning. Hadrian I believe it is high time you got back to your friends."

Hadrian immediately took the hint and stood saying a farewell to the Headmaster and followed his mother out the door, having a hard time keeping up with her quick strides.

"What happened and how in Salazar's name were you talking with Enrique?" Hadrian questioned as soon as they stepped off the revolving stairs.

"Damien decided to mess around in my portions lab and managed to break my stasis charm on one of them, I currently have sixteen brewing the result of one blowing up would have sent our home to the moon." Alya explained, a scowl on her face. "When I get my hands on the little shit…" She threatened again and Hadrian couldn't help but have sympathy for the young vampire, he was the newest to the ranks and the most childish and troublesome.

"And how were you speaking with Enrique?" Hadrian reminded his mother who tossed a smirk over her shoulder.

"I'm using a very useful muggle invention, I have what is called a small 'microphone' in my ear and a speaker clipped to my collar." Hadrian eyed the mentioned objects, they were so small it was no surprise he had missed them. "Enrique also wears a set and through means I can't possibly get my mind around, we can communicate, now I have to go, be careful and notify using your journal if he plans anymore meetings okay?"

"Of course." Hadrian replied, accepting the kiss to his forehead before watching his mother storm out the doors and out of sight. Well that meeting proved…interesting, he now had some things to think about, like who his magical guardian really was and what exactly his mother had hanging over the Headmaster's head.

Hadrian also thought on the muggle contraption his mother was using. It was instant communication, like a telephone but was obviously vastly different. Having spent only five years of his life in the muggle world Hadrian didn't know much about their inventions but knew more than most Purebloods. Hadrian was also surprised the ambient magic surrounding the castle hadn't affected it.

Deep in thought Hadrian made his way to the library where the others were likely still doing their homework. The meeting had only taken about twenty minutes before it was abruptly ended so he had plenty of time to join them.

He hadn't talked much when he arrived and the others noticed he was currently occupied with his thoughts and did not question him as they worked. He hadn't come out of his thoughts at dinner either and ended up going straight to bed after showering, his last thought thanking the others for not bombarding him with questions and a promise to answer them in the morning.

**A bit shorter than the other chapters I know but hopefully just as good, tell me what you think.**


End file.
